1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, and more particularly to an image processing device in which image processing is executed for image data read from a film image or the like, and image data inputted from external devices such as a personal computer (PC) and executed for the like, and which outputs the results of the image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional image processing devices are known where a film image recorded on a photographic film is read by an image reading device having a reading sensor such as a CCD (charge coupled device); Image processing including expansion and/or compression, and various types of correction are effected on the basis of the image data provided by reading a film image or the like. Additionally, image data inputted from external devices such as a personal computer, for example, is recorded on recording materials or displayed on a display screen.
An image processor is mounted on such a conventional image processing device as hard ware (an image processing board) which is used exclusively for carrying out the predetermined image processing described above. By this image processor, image processing has been effected at a high processing rate on the basis of image data which is read by a scanner, for example, or image data inputted from the external PC.
However, when the above-described image processor (made of hardware) is used for a long period of time, the components comprising the processor can deteriorate. Accordingly, sooner or later, the image processor may fail.
Because the image processor is not an expendable product but an expensive member, when it is out of order, it often takes time to supply and replace another image processor for the broken image processor. For this reason, when the image processor is broken, the image processing device cannot be used for a long period of time.
Therefore, one method is to replace the broken image processor with other image processors through other image processors through installing a plurality of image processors in the image processing device. However, with this method, as described above, because image processors are expensive, a problem arises in that manufacturing costs for the image processing device become extremely high.
For this reason, what is needed is an alternative means which can replace an out of order image processor so as continue uninterrupted image processing.
Further, image processing using the conventional image processing device as described above is effected with higher processing rate for a large amount of image data. Indeed, various types of image processing devices having a plurality of frame memories for storing image data are provided, and three processes including reading of image data, image processing, and outputting of image data are effected concurrently by using the plurality of provided frame memories.
However, a technical problem may arise in that, although image processing can be effected with a high processing rate, when one of a plurality of the memories is out of order, the aforementioned three processes cannot be concurrently processed such that image processing is thereby interrupted.